


because he loves her

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: because i love you - selfmade/nemesis AUs [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fem AU, Fem!Nemesis, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Selfmade, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically oskar loves tina lots, gaming and cuddling, girl nemesis, it's tina not tim!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Tina stays up way too late playing soloQ, but Oskar doesn't mind. It's just part of their nightly routine, at this point.And, just like everything else about Tina, Oskar loves it.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: because i love you - selfmade/nemesis AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	because he loves her

**Author's Note:**

> making another series? it's more likely than you think  
> here's a rare bit of the straights!

Oskar loves Tina so very much.

And that is the single and only reason he is up so late.

She likes to play soloQ - Oskar and Jus have always said she’s addicted, but she’s dedicated, and it’s both cute and impressive that she manages to play so much. Tina plays longer than anyone else on the team, from when she wakes up and immediately heads to the office to 2am as she yawns and Oskar does his best to not fall asleep while watching her. It’s way, way too late for him to be up, really, but his sleep schedule already matches hers, no matter how much his eyelids droop in protest.

“One more game,” Tina murmurs to him, leaning her head against his on her shoulder.

Oskar makes a vague affirmative grunt.

“Nick will call in a bit, too, so it’ll be about another hour,” she adds, and Oskar slumps his face into the crook of her neck with a groan. She giggles sweetly, though, and lovingly pats his hands which lie circled around her waist as she starts another queue, and, very carefully, she squirms in his lap until she’s able to throw her legs over the arm of the gaming chair and Oskar cradles her. It’s terribly cute until he leans on her shoulder again and she pinches his cheek harshly. “Don’t fall asleep,” she warns.

He grumbles at the spark of pain. Yeah, it’s still terribly cute.

Somewhere in the late-night blur of her kisses on his face and the light of her phone in her lap and the quiet sounds of her music in her headset, Oskar dozes off again. He only becomes aware that it even happened when he wakes up as her weight shifts in his lap again - a sign that her queue has popped and it’s time for another game.

Through champion select, Oskar manages to stay awake and watch as Tina picks a more simple champion to play.

He falls asleep shortly after she picks her runes.

It’s not his fault, per se, it’s just late for him, and she’s warm and comfy to have in his lap even if she’s bony, like a teddy bear with wires inside it, as his sleepy mind compares them. 

“How the fuck does a challenger midlane main have 4 CS per minute.”

Oskar’s tired brain conjures up an image of a wired teddy bear with flames in its eyes.

“Look at this fucking inter,” Tina grumbles, her head tilting in that way she does whenever she’s mocking someone. “A Gold player could do better.”

“It’s late,” Oskar murmurs against the soft skin of her neck, “everyone should be asleep.”

“We’re not,” she says.

“I am,” Oskar replies.

Through a sleepy gaze, Oskar sees her turn around and give him a little glare and a smile. Quickly, while he still has her attention, Oskar pecks her lips and hugs her close to enjoy the way her little snickers vibrate through her back and into his chest.

“Love ya, babe, don’t be toxic,” he mumbles, promptly falling back asleep with his beloved girlfriend resting on his lap. She answers him - something about L9? - but he’s already too asleep to hear anything but a soft, sweet whisper in his dreams.

When Oskar wakes up again, Nick is calling - or maybe he’s already called, and they’re close to being done, since Tina doesn’t have the League client open and her headset is resting on the table, its wires neatly bundled up the way she likes to leave it overnight.

“He wakes!” Nick teases through the turned-up headset.

Tina just giggles and leans her head against Oskar’s, again. “Yeah, he’s really sleepy today, I’m not sure why.”

“Maybe because it’s 3am,” Oskar grumbles.

With a soft hum, Tina checks the time. “Ah, guess we should go now.”

“Okay. Tell Oskar I think he’s hot, alright?” Nick says with a smirk and a laugh, the same way he always ends his calls with Tina, now that he knows Tina and Oskar are dating and almost constantly together.

“Fuck off, I’m taken,” Oskar retorts, just as jokingly. He hugs Tina tighter, rocking them gently back and forth.

“Goodnight, Nick,” Tina says, rolling her eyes.

“Goodnight Tina, goodnight Oskar,” Nick says with a wave, “use protection!”

He ends the call before Tina can make a witty comeback, so Oskar just sighs and lets another yawn overtake him. “Ready to go home?” Tina asks quietly, in the silence of the empty offices.

“Mmhmm.” Gently, Oskar slides Tina’s hips off his lap and waits for her to grab her keys and jacket, then takes her hand into his.

The walk to their little flat is short and sweet. Though the night is cold, her hand is warm, and Oskar kisses her under the streetlights just before they go inside.

Tina’s smile shines like the stars overhead.

When they return to their flat at last, Oskar immediately leans down and slings his arms around Tina’s waist, turning her to face him and kissing her cheeks, her nose, her lips, sighing happily as she giggles against his mouth and kisses him back. Oskar loves this, so much. He loves Tina’s smile at the end of a long day, how her eyes turn a beautiful, dark-grey shade in their dim apartment at night, her little laugh whenever he shows her the fullness of his love, how she has to reach up and stand on pointed toes to kiss him, the way she hugs him with her slender hands around his back and on the blades of his shoulders...

“You’ll get to sleep sooner if you let me go shower already,” Tina murmurs into Oskar’s cheek as they sway in the hallway, holding each other tight.

Oskar mumbles something unintelligible and loosens his grip. As he yawns, Tina kisses his cheek. She drags him, still yawning, by the hand to their bathroom. While she showers, he brushes his teeth and puts on pyjama pants, then flops into bed. He can’t sleep just yet, though; he’s missing the most important part of his bed setup. Yes, he has his pillows and plushies and soft blankets and a comfy mattress, but he’s missing-

Ah, there she is.

Quietly, Oskar watches as Tina enters the bedroom with two towels on her body and a sleepy look on her face. He watches as the towel around her torso falls to the floor and is replaced by plain panties and one of his old t-shirts, which hangs loose on her smaller frame and sharp, skinny shoulders. He watches as she unwinds the towel around her hair, and he watches more as she tousles her hair out into a hot mess. Sights like this sometimes make him wonder what she would look like, sprawled out under him, her hair like swirling ribbons on the pillows and her body hot and wet around him, with him doing his best to please her. 

That thought doesn’t matter right now, though, because now Tina carries a brush and two hairties to the bed with her, and Oskar immediately sits up and shifts to let her perch in his lap again.

“Oski, you’re getting in the way,” Tina murmurs as she brushes her hair while Oskar wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his face into her neck.

“Brush the other side,” he mumbles, squeezing her tighter. With a little snort of derision, Tina adjusts and brushes half of her hair down into a neat, straight line, but it won’t stay like that for very long unless interfering action is taken to prevent Tina’s hair from tangling up like it has a mind of its own, so, sleepily, Oskar puts it in a loose braid. When Tina is done brushing the other half, Oskar braids that, too. It’s simple, repetitive, easy work, perfect for late-night bonding, though Oskar doesn’t do it just to be a good boyfriend or a simp, or whatever else his jealous friends might call him. It’s just... nice. Tina’s hair is damp and smells of flowers in his hands, and she’s never cuter than when she’s sleepy and wearing his shirts, and Tina’s smiles and giggles come so quickly when they’re both tired at the end of the day. As Oskar finishes and puts a hairtie in, to hold his work overnight, Tina gives him another kiss. This isn’t one of the short, cute pecks they limit themselves to during the day. Her lips lock with Oskar’s in a smooth, sweet, toothpaste-y, love-filled dance, and Oskar groans into Tina’s mouth as she hums into his.

When they finally part, it is only because Oskar has to yawn, and Tina giggles at him.

“Sleep now?” Oskar asks eagerly.

“Yes,” Tina says with a smile and a squeak as Oskar pulls her down onto the bed in his arms. Her warmth has Oskar’s eyes slipping shut in a matter of seconds.

“Goodnight,” he murmurs into her hair.

“Goodnight,” she answers.

“Love you,” he adds.

“Love you too,” she says, and Oskar dreams of walking through a sandy beach and flower-filled meadows and sudden rainstorms, all with Tina’s hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!
> 
> this series will have more interesting dynamics - f!selfmade/m!nemesis, f!selfmade/f!nemesis, and m!selfmade/m!nemesis  
> (or at least that's the plan!)


End file.
